


Blessed be the fruit

by orphan_account



Series: The high priestess and her stallion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Come Inflation, Cults, Dehumanization, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Goddesses, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Rituals, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Priestesses, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Urination, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The high priestess decided to perform the old ritual to praise the Goddess.
Series: The high priestess and her stallion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092023
Kudos: 54





	Blessed be the fruit

The man's nipples were red and swollen. When one of the young priestesses pinched left one, he almost cried and started to whimper. The young one licked her lips, put them around the hot and hard flesh and started to suck aggressively. The man thrashed against the wall. It was a beautiful view, and when the young priestess grabbed his hard and puffed dick, starting to rub it, the high priestess got an idea that she was sure the Goddess would approve.  
She ordered the youngsters to put the stallion on all fours on the ritual table in the main hall of their order, just before the temple doors. 

He was undressed and chained down with his legs spread, and one of the priestesses would be left with him to prepare his body for the upcoming ritual. 

While the impregnated idol would be being taking care of inside the temple, outside the stallion would be filled with the citizens semen to imitate the sacred pregnancy. 

It was an old ritual that the high priestess only saw being performed once, and she was really excited when on the day of the event there was a big queue of the citizens who wanted to praise the Goddess that way. 

The young priestess spent a week rubbing the special ointments into the stallion's anus, stretching the hole with her fingers and golden plugs, so on the special day it would be ready to take in the hard members of the most respected citizens.

One of them, the old merchant, was too old to produce any semen, so instead of coming into the stallion he was allowed to piss in his hole. The merchant sons would help their father by stretching the chained men's anus even more, and their father rubbed his limp dick agInst it before taking piss. 

The stallion moaned, but in the next five minutes one of the sons took his father's place and pushed his big red and hard penis inside the hole wet with piss. 

The high priestess decided to take a closer look and consider that the young merchant could be a perfect stallion himself one day. 

Eighteen men put their semen into the stallion's intestine that day. By the end of the ritual man's anus looked swollen and puff, it wouldn't close properly and leak with semen and piss. His belly was bulging as if the man himself was impregnated. 

The same young priestess plugged the ruined anus with a golden plug again, and the man was unchained only to be put on his back and chained down again. 

His nipples that eighteen men would touch, rub and pinch, looked even bigger and more swollen, making it looks like the man himself had breasts as small as the young priestesses. 

\- Look at what our Goddess gives to the most dirty creatures of the Earth. She allows a man, the worst of animals, to look like a precious vessel for the new life. His belly is bulging with semen, his balls are tied and will be gone soon, his chest is swelling and he now has two small breasts, perfect for feeding and milking. Even his dirty member is precious now because it fulfilled it fate and is now only nothing more than overgrown clit. 

Tears were running down the man's face; realizing that he still understands everything made the high priestess feel a tingling sensation in her abdomen. 

In any other situations she would allow the youngsters to play with the man as a reward for their services, but now she only wanted him for herself. 

The Goddess won't mind it, the high priestess was sure.  
With a bulging belly and small swollen breasts the man looked almost like an alive statue of the Goddess. 

When everyone left, the high priestess undressed. Her hole was already dripping wet, so when she sit on the man's hips it took one movement to put his hard member inside of her. It was thick, and the ruby in the head rubbed against her slick hole, and the priestess shivered. 

When she put her lips around one of the men's nipples he let out a small cry. Not only she was now sucking on the swollen hard flesh, but her whole body weight would be pushing to his bulging belly, making him squeeze with pain.  
The high priestess started to ride him, fast and rough, pinching his nipples and squeezing his chest that look so similar to female breasts now.


End file.
